The present invention relates to a rigid packet with hinged lid for elongated elements.
In particular, the present invention relates to a packet with a hinged lid for cigarettes, of the type comprising a cupped container or hollow body presenting a front face and a rear face, mutually opposed and parallel, two mutually parallel flank faces perpendicular to the front and rear faces, a bottom end face orthogonal to the front, rear and flank faces, and one open end; also a lid, likewise of cupped embodiment, hinged to the container along a top edge of the rear face and capable of movement relative to the container away from and toward a position in which it functions as a closure for the open end, the lid in turn presenting a front face and a rear face mutually opposed and parallel, two mutually parallel flank faces perpendicular to the front and rear faces, and an end face orthogonal to the front, rear and flank faces. The packet further comprises a frame of "U" outline, inserted partly into and breasted with the front and flank faces of the container, which presents a central portion and two lateral portions projecting upward from the top edges of the front and flank faces of the container in such a way as to engage the lid in part.
Generally speaking, the principal function of the frame in rigid packets of the type described above is to interact with the lid in such a way as will limit the likelihood of its opening accidentally when in the closed position.
Owing to the springy nature of the paper material from which the frame is fashioned, however, the resulting interference between the frame and the lid is often not sufficient to maintain the lid correctly in the closed position.
One expedient aimed at overcoming the drawback in question is disclosed in reference WO 98/18683 A1, which relates to a rigid packet of the type with a hinged lid wherein the central projecting portion of the frame is embodied with a flap, bent outwards and down over the selfsame portion, in such a way as to snap into engagement with the corresponding edge of an inner reinforcing fold afforded by the front face of the lid and thus ensure a complete and stable retention of the lid when in the closed position.
Conversely the rigid packet in question is rather less than satisfactory in terms of appearance due to the presence of the folded flap, which occupies a frontal position, associated with the central portion of the frame and projecting away from the container, and is particularly noticeable on the front face of the packet when the lid is open.
The object of the invention is to provide a rigid packet with a hinged lid that will be unaffected by the drawback described above.